Bounties
Bounties are a gameplay feature of Diablo III: Reaper of Souls that is available in the game's Adventure Mode. They are a randomized objective system.2013-11-09, BlizzCon 2013 – Diablo III: Reaper of Souls – FAQ. Blizzplanet, accessed on 2013-12-20 They are marked on the waypoint map by yellow exclamation marks. Upon starting an Adventure Mode session, there are 25 Bounties (five for each act).2013-12-01, BlizzCon 2013 – Diablo III: Reaper of Souls Preview Panel Transcript. Blizzplanet, accessed on 2014-01-04 Rewards are not displayed when choosing a Bounty on the map. Typical rewards include gold and experience. Horadric Caches are rewarded for completing all five Bounties of an act.2013-12-05, Diablo III: Reaper of Souls – Bounty: Rewards Change. Blizzplanet, accessed on 2014-01-20 Prior to patch 2.5.0, one Act per game would be nominated Bonus Act, and would give two Caches upon completion (though the second bonus cache contained less loot). Once Bonus Act was completed, another Act was nominated Bonus Act. In 2.5.0, this was removed, and Caches were buffed to compensate. Types of Bounties There are five types of Bounties: Kill a Boss, Kill a Super Unique, complete an , Clear a Dungeon, and Exploration. Only one Bounty per zone is allowed in a single game. When close enough to the objective, the target is highlighted on the map (exact distance depends on the zone size). Most Bounties, except Bosses, can be accessed from two sides (by teleporting to the next zone and going backwards), which is helpful for completing a Bounty as soon as possible.2013-12-01, BlizzCon 2013 – Diablo III: Reaper of Souls Preview Panel Transcript. Blizzplanet, accessed on 2014-01-04 A flashing icon also appears on the map, guiding the player to the main target of a bounty. Depending on bounty type, it can either appear immediately as the zone is entered, or after 1 minute. Kill a Boss This is a standard fight with one of the bosses (not necessarily main bosses) of each Act. However, all teleports located right before the bosses are disabled, so that the player always needs to get through at least one zone. The only exception is Zoltun Kulle, as there is no combat zone before the Soulstone Chamber. When a bounty boss is killed, a Radiant Chest (named Diabolic Hoard) appears, in addition to normal loot. Kill a Unique One Unique or Super-Unique monster in the zone is nominated a target (does not prevent other Uniques and Super-Uniques from spawning in the same zone). In addition to that monster, player must also kill a number of other enemies in the same zone, the amount varying depending on the zone size (25 to 150). The only exceptions are monsters that spawn in very small zones, such as Hell Rift. Event The player must successfully complete a specific event. These include scripted events, cursed chests and shrines, and even unmarked events. Bonus objectives have no effect on Bounty reward. Clear a Dungeon The player must kill all enemies (except resurrected and summoned foes) in the dungeon, the most bottom level only in case of multi-tiered dungeon. When 15 or less enemies remain, they are highlighted on the map. Only small dungeons with no more than 100 enemies can roll for this type of Bounties. Exploration Exploration is a new type of Bounty added in patch 2.2.0. These Bounties involve Events that require exploring an area and finding people who need to be rescued (if they're friendlies) or slain (if they're not). 14 Bounties of this type were implemented across all acts in the game in 2.2.0. Examples include Templar Inquisition, Blood and Iron, The Lost Patrol and Tormented Angels. Bounty Grounds Bounty Grounds are a type of Bounty that was added in patch 2.4. Here, players enter these grounds through a red portal found in normal zones. The portal leads to a small enclosed world, that features one of four types of bounties. These are as follows: *The Cursed Shrines *The Bound Shaman *A Plague of Burrowers *The Black King's Legacy List of Bounties Act I Bosses / Uniques / Super Uniques *Kill Battlerage the Plagued *Kill Baxtrus *Kill Bellybloat the Scarred *Kill Bludgeonskull *Kill Boneslag the Berserker *Kill Braluk Grimlow *Kill Buras the Impaler *Kill Cadhul the Deathcaller *Kill Captain Cage *Kill Captain Clegg *Kill Charger *Kill Crassus the Tormentor *Kill Cudgelarm *Kill Dataminer *Kill Digger O'Dell *Kill Fecklar's Ghost *Kill Firestarter *Kill Galush Valdant *Kill Glidewing *Kill Grimsmack *Kill Hawthorne Gable *Kill Horrus the Nightstalker *Kill Hrugowl the Defiant *Kill Jezeb the Conjuror *Kill Jondar *Kill Kankerrot *Kill Killian Damort *Kill Krailen the Wicked *Kill Krelm the Flagitious *Kill Logrut the Warrior *Kill Lord Brone *Kill Lorzak the Powerful *Kill Mange *Kill Melmak *Kill Merrium Skullthorn *Kill Mira Eamon *Kill Percepeus *Kill Queen Araneae *Kill Qurash the Reviled *Kill Rad'noj *Kill Red Rock *Kill Reggrel the Despised *Kill Sotnob the Fool *Kill the Butcher *Kill the Skeleton King *Kill the Warden *Kill Theodyn the Deathsinger *Kill Treefist Woodhead *Kill Venimite Dungeons *Clear the Cave of the Moon Clan *Clear the Crypt of the Ancients *Clear the Den of the Fallen *Clear the Khazra Den *Clear the Scavenger's Den *Clear Warrior's Rest Events / Cursed Chests and Shrines *Complete A Farm Besieged *Complete A Stranger in Need *Complete Apothecary's Brother *Complete Carrion Farm *Complete Crumbling Tower *Complete Eternal War *Complete Jar of Souls *Complete Last Stand of the Ancients *Complete The Cursed Lamp *Complete The Cursed Bellows *Complete The Cursed Camp *Complete The Cursed Cellar *Complete The Cursed Chamber of Bone *Complete The Cursed Court *Complete The Cursed Grove *Complete The Cursed Hatchery *Complete The Cursed Mill *Complete The Family of Rathe *Complete The Matriarch's Bones *Complete The Precious Ores *Complete The Revenge of Gharbad *Complete Wortham Survivors Act II Bosses / Uniques / Super Uniques *Kill Belial *Kill Bloodfeather *Kill Hemit *Kill High Cultist Murdos *Kill Mage Lord Ghuyan *Kill Maghda *Kill Razormouth *Kill Sammash *Kill Taros the Wild *Kill Thugeesh the Enraged *Kill Vidian *Kill Zoltun Kulle Dungeons *Clear Sirocco Caverns *Clear the Flooded Cave *Clear The Ruins *Clear the Vile Cavern Events *Complete "A Miner's Gold" *Complete "Prisoners of Kamyr" *Complete "Restless Sands" *Complete "Rygnar Idol" *Complete "Shrine of Rakanishu" Act III Bosses / Uniques / Super Uniques *Kill Aloysius the Ghastly *Kill Axegrave The Executioner *Kill Azmodan *Kill Bholen *Kill Bricktop *Kill Brutu *Kill Cydaea *Kill Ghom *Kill Gorog The Bruiser *Kill the Siegebreaker Assault Beast *Kill Thromp the Breaker *Kill the Vicious Gray Turkey Dungeons *Clear Cryder's Outpost *Clear The Foundry *Clear The Underbridge *Clear The Forward Barracks Events *Complete "The Cursed Garrison" *Complete "Blaze of Glory" Act IV Bosses / Uniques / Super Uniques *Kill the Aspect of Anguish *Kill Diablo *Kill Hammersmash *Kill Izual *Kill Kysindra the Wretched *Kill Rakanoth *Kill Sao'Thall *Kill Sledge *Kill the Aspect of Pain *Kill Slarg the Behemoth Dungeons *Clear the Hell Rift Events *Break the curse on The Cursed Chapel *Break the curse on The Cursed Dais Act V Bosses / Uniques / Super Uniques *Kill Adria *Kill Ballartrask the Defiler *Kill Baethus *Kill Bari Hattar *Kill Bloone *Kill Burrask the Tunneler *Kill Captain Gerber *Kill Dale Hawthorne *Kill Erdith *Kill Fangbite *Kill Igor Stalfus *Kill Lograth *Kill Malthael *Kill Matanzas the Loathsome *Kill Micheboar *Kill Targerious *Kill Hedros *Kill Lu'ca *Kill Mulliuqs *Kill Morghum the Beast *Kill Mulliuqs the Horrid *Kill Nak Qujin *Kill Nak Sarugg *Kill Obsidious *Kill Pan Fezbane *Kill Phyneus *Kill Purah *Kill Rockulus *Kill Scythys *Kill Slarth the Tunneler *Kill Slinger *Kill Sumaryss the Damned *Kill Tadardya *Kill Targerious *Kill Theodosia Buhre *Kill Urzael *Kill Valtesk the Cruel *Kill Vek Marru *Kill Vek Tabok *Kill Vilepaw *Kill Watareus *Kill Yergacheph *Kill Zorrus Dungeons Events *Complete "The Miser's Will" *Complete "The Rebellious Rabble" References Category:Gameplay Category:Diablo III